


Coffee Starting

by Introvert_From_Space



Series: Waves of Flowers- High School AU [8]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kinda, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Not Beta Read, because thats what i do, like usual, them being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvert_From_Space/pseuds/Introvert_From_Space
Summary: a domestic morning
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Waves of Flowers- High School AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745797
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	Coffee Starting

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of my "high school" au, so some pieces may be unclear unless you read that. 
> 
> Mindly inspired by Coffee Breath

Mark was phasing in and out of sleep, shifting every so often. After several minutes battling his tried urges Mark willed himself to open his eyes. The room was dark, the one window still had the curtains drawn. Ethan was still asleep, barely hanging off the other edge of the bed. His mouth was slightly agape and both arms were tucked under the pillow which he had claimed for himself halfway through the night. Both boys were on top of each other, trying to fit on such a small bed would do that, but Mark had a much nicer sleep then when he’d sleep on the couch- which he would normally do when staying over. 

Mark sat up, praying he wouldn’t wake up Ethan in the process. If Mark awoke Ethan, he would never hear the end of it for the next week. Carefully, he shifted to the end of the bed and stood up. Based off of his usual sleeping patterns, his boyfriend had several minutes of rest left before joining Mark. This left him with some time to grab some juice, maybe even be nice enough to start the coffee.

Despite what most would assume, Ethan enjoyed coffee a lot more than Mark did. Probably because he needed the caffeine, a jumpstart in the morning to wakeup his hyper self. After Mark had a particularly gross coffee experience he tended to aim for juice or milk in the morning. 

“Good morning Mark,” Ethan’s mom greeted as he walked down the hallway to the sitting room. 

“Morning Mrs. Nestor,” She was already dressed and ready for the day. She had here tan cross bag on with a yellow t-shirt and light wash jeans. Spencer was sitting at her side, leash already on. His tail was wagging excitedly, thrilled at the idea of going outside. 

“I’m going to be heading out for a bit, but feel free to help yourself to something while waiting for Ethan,”

“Okay, thank you. Have fun,” He waved as she opened the door and escorted herself out, hearing the lock click behind her. Mark finished the short walk to the kitchen, heading directly to the fridge. Mark rummaged to the back to find the orange juice, it was always behind the milk and coffee creamer. 

After finding a glass, Mark poured his juice. Taking a small sip for his parched throat before finding the k-cups of coffee. With the water replaced and the Keurig now on, Mark turned his attention from the counter.

Sleepy eyes greet him softly with a gruff hello from an unused voice. Ethan’s hair was ruffled in every direction, but he seemed to have attempted to cover it with the hood of his sweatshirt. Though, after he examined the sweatshirt closer it seemed to actually be Mark’s and it had disappeared a couple of months ago. He shuffled into the kitchen, movements still stiff. 

“I see you found my long lost sweatshirt,” 

“Wasn’t lost, it was stolen. I got it back,” Ethan replies, slumping on to one of the kitchen table chairs. 

“I have a feeling I know who stole them,” Mark said, grabbing his glass of orange juice from the counter and began to walk over to Ethan. “It seems I can’t trust you,” He sat down next to him.

“That’s fine. I like taking your stuff,” As if to prove his point, Ethan snatched Mark’s orange juice and sipped it. Mark called out in protest, to which Ethan only laughed. Ethan held out the glass back to Mark, and he grabbed it and placed the cup on the opposite side of the table. 

“Get your own drink you little shit,”

“How dare you call me a ‘little shit’,” 

“What is with you and my hoodies? You constantly take them,” Mark questioned. As cute as Ethan looked, Mark can’t help but wonder why he didn’t opt for one of his one far more fitted sweatshirts. 

“Their soft and smell like you,” Ethan grabbed the collar of the navy blue hoodie and held it up to his face. Mark smiled fondly. He could pretend to be mad at Ethan for stealing his stuff, but then he would say something like that, and Mark’s heart melted. Ethan said Mark was covered in the comforting aroma of the flower shop- a mix of lavender, daisies, and vanilla- along with a hint of his cologne that he put on every so often. 

“Well I started some coffee,” Ethan’s face perked up, eyes widening. 

“You’re the best,” He quickly glided over to the coffee machine and grabbed the brewed cup. He grabbed the creamer and added a splash before returning it to its rightful place in the fridge. 

A scent of bitter coffee and sweet hazelnut creamer followed Ethan as he rummaged around the kitchen. Mark had no clue what he was looking for, and with the number of cabinets, he was opening he wasn’t sure Ethan knew either. Finally, Ethan cheered as he pulled a box from the back of an overhead cabinet. 

“Cookies,” Ethan held out the box, smiling wide like a kid opening a birthday present. 

“Ethan, it’s eight in the morning,”

“Your point being?” Mark rolled his eyes. “Come on Mark,” A cookie was waved in front of his face. Letting out a huff he took the chocolate chip cookie and bit it. 

“Not that bad, huh?” Ethan asked after they both finished their snacks. 

“Shut up cookie monster,”

“That’s a new nickname,”

“Fits perfectly,”

“Does it now?” Ethan leaned in for a quick kiss, much to Mark’s surprise. Despite the shock, he quickly reciprocated the gesture. Mark could taste the cookie on Ethan’s lips and feel the smile on his face. 

After the kiss was broken, Mark took a second to catch his breath. “Where is your mom?”

“Going on her morning walk with spencer then doing some work at the cafe,” Ethan answered nonchalantly. 

“Cool,” Mark smiled somewhat deviantly. Using Ethan’s equally suggestive glance as permission to lean in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of that may have been really shitty and I apologize. Most of this was written while listening to an hour loop of Sweater Weather (like the chaotic gay I am) at five am with only ice tea and taffy to keep me going. 
> 
> Anyway take better care of yourself then I do. Feel free to leave thoughts and constructive criticism in the comments as well as ideas because my brain is mush. Stay safe, love y'all!


End file.
